


The London Experience, Wade Wilson Style.

by Liquid_Crimson



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Crimson/pseuds/Liquid_Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade takes Peter on a spontaneous trip to London, but a trip with Wade doesn't ever turn out the way planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The London Experience, Wade Wilson Style.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before i really got into comics and Spider-Man and Deadpool, so if anything is OOC i apologize. This was also one of the first things i had written in about 2 years, so it might be kinda rough. I hope you like fluff!

Peter gripped the handle above his car door for the eighth time as Wade took yet another sharp turn.  
“Wade!” Peter snapped.  
“Sorry Petey, but these Brits don’t know how to drive!” Or maybe that’s you, Wade. It took far too long for Wade to realize that here, they drove on the other side of the road, Peter thought.  
They decided to have a small vacation in the UK for the week. Wade sprung it on Peter in celebration of his finals being put to rest for the year. It was summer and Wade knew that Peter had been swamped with school for the last few weeks; he had seen it in his boyfriend’s eyes every night he came home from furious studying at the library. Peter found that trying to stay home and actually retaining information wasn’t going to be an option with Wade around. But Wade didn’t mind it, he knew how important these study sessions were to Peter. He also knew he was very high maintenance, so Wade took no offence to Peter leaving the house to study.  
Wade himself became quite domestic over the course of those weeks Peter left. While Peter was away slaving over heavy textbooks and homework, Wade picked up in the tasks that Peter usually did for the both of them. He started with the laundry, moving to the dishes and throwing away all the trash and take-out containers that started to collect in their bedroom from Peter’s late nights. This usually took Wade a while to get through, because Beau Arthur and taco breaks were necessary in his opinion. So often after that, he made coffee for his baby boy when he came home; often paired with something light weight like grilled cheese or pancakes, just to hold Peter off until Wade could finally coax him to come to bed after many plead and whines and promises of massages for Peter’s tired and achy body. Peter noticed all these changes to his boyfriend’s behavior, but always dozed off to sleep before he could say anything about them. So, the day after the dreaded finals had been finished, Wade gave Peter all the details about the already-paid-for-trip. There was no way Peter could refuse because their flight was in the morning.  
“Remind me why I let you drive again?” Peter questioned with fright in his voice.  
“Well, ya see Petey, it all started when I was giving you one of my amazingly-moan-instigating massages…”Wade saw the blood rush to Peters cheeks as the scene unfolded itself again in Peter’s mind and decides he doesn’t need to further explain himself. Peter just nods his head. “Don’t worry, baby boy! We’re almost there anyway.” Wade says, assuringly.  
Sure as that, a few sharp turns and more grumbles from the left side of the car and they arrive at their destination. The café is one of those corner joints that are seen as typical ‘London’ fish and chip restaurants.  
The food was nice and the couple stayed longer than they had though they would. Peter genuinely had a nice date, and he could tell Wade was too. However, as the date came nearer to the end, an uneasy feeling settled in Peter’s stomach. He really wasn’t looking forward to Wade’s driving. There really wasn’t much need for the car, the two were used to walking everywhere, but Wade insisted. It was a part of the ‘London experience’ as Wade put it. But Peter put up with all this, just for Wade. Wade’s intentions were good; he didn’t mean Peter any stomach instability. That’s just how things worked. However, this time it did not seem to be working for Peter, enough to the point that he just had to come out and say something to Wade. He loved Wade, he really did, but he didn’t think that the rental company would appreciate the second appearance of his lunch on the nice charcoal carpet of the car.  
“Wade,” Peter began.  
“Yeah, baby boy,” Wade replied, glancing at Peter and then back to the road. Wade did have somegood driving habits.  
“Wade, I- just,” Peter stopped, he could feel Wade’s gaze on his pale face.  
“Peter, are you alright? You don’t look too hot. I mean, you do, you always do, with your dreamy eyes and your swooshy hair and perfect ass… Where was I going with this again? Oh yeah! Baby boy, are you feeling okay?” Wade took Peter’s hand in his and gave a small squeeze. Wade might be reckless and idiotic at times, but there were times like this that Peter strived for. When Wade let his compassion and love take over, Peter couldn’t ruin the moment like this… One break check and blare of the horn later and his stomach told him otherwise.  
“I don’t feel very well, Wade.” Peter murmured, gripping his stomach.  
“It’s your stomach that hurts? Do you think it was the food? I’ll sue those bastards for everything they’ve got, baby boy! They won’t go unpunished for this. You will be avenged!”  
“No, Wade. I don’t think that’s it…” Peter trailed off and muttered something just barely audible.  
“What was that last bit, Petey? I couldn’t quite hear you over these asshats being terrible at maneuvering a car!” Wade yelled out the window, followed promptly with him flipping the bird at someone. “No, Wade. I think your driving is making me sick.” Peter blurted out. “Please, I’m begging you, I know you had so much planned for us to do today, but I can’t take another minute in this car! Please take me back to the flat so I can lie down. I feel so terrible.” Peter wailed.  
“Oh, alright.” Was all Wade replied for a while. It was just a few short minutes later when they arrived at the flat they were staying in for the week. Wade rolled into the reserved spot and put the car in park. He turned the car off, but didn’t unfasten his seatbelt. Peter looked over to his boyfriend and Wade met his gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling good, Peter? I would have taken you home the moment I knew.” Wade questioned.  
“I was going to tell you sooner, but you were having such a great time taking me around the city that I couldn’t bear to tell you. I could see that you were so happy, I didn’t want to break your high spirits.” Peter confessed, he could see the hurt in Wade’s eyes.  
“You mean to tell me that even though you were feeling so shitty, you didn’t want to tell me because you didn’t want me to be sad; even though you are physically in pain because of me?” Peter opened his mouth to respond, but before he could even get one word out Wade spurted, “Because that’s the sweetest most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me!” Peter found himself in Wade’s warm embrace and breathed in, murmuring a ‘yes’ into the fabric of Wade’s jacket. “Let’s get you inside then, baby boy. I can’t have you feeling crummy on my watch!”  
Wade was nuzzled to the back of Peter, with one arm draped across his body pressing their two persons together. They had been talking for the past few minutes, so he knew that Peter was feeling somewhat better. During one of the moments of silence, Wade said “I was wondering when you were going to tell me that you hated my driving.”  
“Wait,” Peter shifted to face Wade, “You knew the whole time that I was sick?” Peter spewed angrily.  
“Not the whole time, no. But I picked up on it pretty quickly. I was just wondering when you were going to say something.”  
“Wade Wilson, you are such an ass!” Peter lightly punched Wade in the shoulder with a look on his face and turned himself around so his back was to Wade.  
“Hey! I wouldn’t put it that way. I would call it a test of our love. And you definitely passed.” Wade said with a smile that Peter could feel in his voice. Wade pressed a kiss to the back of Peter’s neck and sent shivers down his spine. Peter slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Wade humming to himself something that sounded like “You Are My Sunshine”.


End file.
